


Fatherhood

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he hears the wailing echo sharply from the antechamber, Saazbaum is immediately relieved about two things: that the birth was successful, and, pointedly, that he has no children of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

When he hears the wailing echo sharply from the antechamber, Saazbaum is immediately relieved about two things: that the birth was successful, and, pointedly, that he has no children of his own.

 

“A girl, Sir,” the fretful attendant wraps up his report, “...another girl.”

 

“Gilzeria seems to have an affinity for girls, even after death,” Saazbaum retorts mockingly with no respect for the dead fool, not after his own Orlane has been interred in the wreck of a terran island for a tomb and he must see to this unfolding drama on the remnants of the moon. “And the woman?” She does have a proper name, but it would do no good to speak it now, when they have orders to erase her existence.

 

The attendant shakes his head sternly and after a respectful pause, “We’re prepared to send the child to join her mother... as the Emperor has ordered…”

 

Gilzeria had lost both wife and lover to the same ordeal; It’s apparently a dangerous event, birthing a new generation. Especially one with the overly-coveted Aldnoah bloodline.

 

“No.” 

 

The attendant’s eyes go wide for a moment, and Saazbaum appreciates that there are still people who realize what it means to go against established order. He stands to go, to see the child for himself and hopefully glimpse the future of Mars. The true future.

 

“Prepare a residence for her here on base and report to the homeworld that you have done exactly as his highness has ordered.”

 

“Sir--”

 

“Do not mistake this decision for mercy,” he glares at the attendant who is frozen in place, but there is no threat in his words,“If the wrong people learn the of this, there will be more blood on your hands than an already-forgotten infant,” truth holds no malice despite often resulting in cruelty.  “It’s just as well, I don’t want hers  _ and _ your death on my conscience.” He leaves it at that, because he knows real loyalty is borne of self-preservation as much as it is duty. If Gizelia hadn’t died on his own, his men would have helped him along in accordance with the former. 

 

The royal party’s rule is a style that Saazbaum intends let die-- slow and whispering curses when the time is up.

 

The crying starts up again, loud, scared and desperate, as if reaching out to the parents she will never know. Saazbaum’s footsteps are a heavy, resigned response.

 

Saazbaum is relieved he has no children of his own, else he would be plotting their lives the moment they drew breath in this world. As far as parenting goes, this is not so unusual, but Saazbaum is the farthest thing from a parent. 

 

He has no son, but he has a restless, forgotten generation of Martians.

 

Has no daughter, but he does have the Moon.

 

And the two will serve each other.

  
  
[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Aldnoah Zero Secret Santa exchange, For @kanata_aruzero on twitter~


End file.
